Death's Curtain Call
by bloodyhellharry203
Summary: Emira and her older brother Darcy are new at the DWMA, and they couldn't be more different. Emira's shy and Darcy is, well, Darcy. Emira realises her new life will be tough, but a part in the school play can take off some of the stress, right? DISCONTINUED for now
1. Chapter 1

_Hey bros and brosephs, _

_this is my first story (yay!)_

_SO BE NICE AND read it. _

_ANYWHO..._

_you may notice there is hardly any backstory and no intro_

_THAT IS PURPOSEFUL_

_you don't need to know any of that_

_that will come in later_

_that is all. _

_FOOLS!_

_**Chapter One**_

_Emira_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beepbeepbeep. Beep. Beep...

"Ugh.." I groaned as i turned and slammed the sleek black alarm clock on the unfamiliar table beside me. For a moment confusion took hold of me. Where was I? What was I doing here? Where was Darcy, and my mother and father? But soon enough I realised where I was: at the DWMA. In shock I jumped up from the bed and backed up against the chic white wall, breathing heavily. Around me was a few pieces of furniture and my almost empty suitcase, shoved clumsily between the wardrobe and the bookshelf. Through the doorway I could see an open plan lounge/dining room, and a small silver kitchenette, filled with small silver utensils. With a sigh of relief I sank back down onto the bed, but then decided against it and walked out onto my small balcony. Below me lay Death City, people already milling around in this place they took for granted. All my life I had wondered what was here, what lay behind these red walls. Often times I had disobeyed my parents and dreamed of a life inside, meeting amazing people who could do amazing things, things I could never do myself. But now that I was here, and I had the potential to do these things myself, I found myself lost in a dream that once felt like home. And it was an uncomfortable feeling.

After about half an hour of discovering every nook and cranny in my apartment, and accidentally burning 6 pancakes that I assumed had been placed prior to my arrival in my fridge, I got dressed, attempted to make my hair look less like a bird's nest (to no avail) and left the house, almost forgetting the small, skull shaped key on the way out. I quickly and quietly made my way downstairs, where my older brother Darcy was waiting for me.

"C'mon squirt, we're gonna be late", he said offhandedly as he began to walk down the corridor.

People assume that my brother is my cousin most of the time, because we're so different. He's tall, strong, got curly chestnut hair and brown eyes, and he's immensely popular, kinda the male equivalent of a social butterfly. Whether as I am short, fragile, with light brown, painfully straight hair and green eyes, and I socialise LESS than a butterfly. The only time I ever really come out is when I'm onstage, but then again, acting has always added something to me that I never had before.

And there's that other thing about Darcy. His... other side. But nobody needs to know about that. Despite everything, I'm going to let him start fresh here. Even if it means I have to lie to everyone.

"I'm partnered up with Anya, my roommate, so no buddying up, OK?" he practically grunted at me. Like that's even possible, I almost said. If you're both weapons, you can't be a pair. Unless there's two weapons to a meister. But you still need a meister. Oh well.

Clumsily jogging to catch up with him, we walked in silence to the base of the building where Miss Marie was waiting for us. When I first saw her I almost thought she was a joke; how could anyone so nice and fragile and sweet work at a place like this? But like me, Miss Marie wasn't all she appeared. Behind the facade she was strong and determined and passionate, and I guess that helped me cope with the fact that she was tasked with showing me around the school, while Darcy was being toured around by some idiot called Justin who couldn't stop listening to music in those tacky skull headphones of his.

"How was your night, Emira? I hope those pancakes were okay I just knew you'd have no food so I put some in for you!" Marie said with a beam.

"Uhh... It's was great... Thanks a lot" I attempted to say convincingly, somehow feeling guilty for being unable to cook them.

"Well anyway, I have to help Stein today so I won't be able to show you around. But I have got a student, Maka, here, to show you around and maybe help you make some friends. If you two get along you can spend a few more days together but come to me if you need anything, okay?"

"O-okay.." I mumbled.

" Well then, I have to go. Maka should be waiting for you 'round the corner, I made sure she wasn't here so you could meet each-other yourselves. Oh, and she'll probably introduce you to her friends, but they're nice kids - you'll like them! Well maybe not Black*Star but... anyway, you'll see. Bye!"

And with that Miss Marie was gone. Who was this Maka? I was overwhelmed with confusion and the scent of burnt pancakes, but deciding against my instinct to curl up into a ball., I decided to go ahead. Start afresh. Take the initiative. If there was one thing this school could provide me with, it was a new chance at showing people who I was, even if there was only a cowardly girl underneath. And so, with a fake sense of confidence that I knew would deteriorate the second I moved, I turned the corner.

Confidence = 0.

Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_Maka_

It had only been 15 minutes since I got here and already I couldn't help but be annoyed. Soul always told me that nobody except me came exactly on time, but I couldn't help but love punctuality. It was part of my nature. Perfection. Wait, I was starting to sound like Kid. Ugh.

I was just straightening out my skirt when a short girl turned the corner, smiling weakly at me. Definitely the new girl.

"Hey!" I told her, "I'm Maka. You must be Emira. You wanna go to class straight off or take a look around first?"

"I guess I'll just get straight into it", she said quietly.

"Okay! Let's go!"

As we walked and talked I began to learn lots of things about Emira. She had an older brother who came with her, Darcy. She was 14, like me and Soul and Tsubaki and Black*Star and Kid and Liz and Patty, and, well, pretty much everyone in Class Crescent Moon. Except Ox and his friends in that other class I could never remember the name of. But they were mean idiots, and I didn't have time for mean idiots. She wouldn't tell me why she was here, alone (aside from her brother) - the only thing she would tell me is that nobody would join her and she wasn't going back. She had no meister, and she was very shy. And the one thing she loved above everything else, was theatre. Also, she didn't seem like a bad person. So I decided I'd be her friend; after all, she didn't seem to have anyone else on her side aside from Miss Marie, and Miss Marie was on everyone's side.

Soon we made it to the DWMA, and I could hear Emira gasp as the castle loomed above us. I couldn't blame her, it was still intimidating even to me. The long red spikes created menacing, angular shadows that chopped over our heads as we walked up the front steps, gradually picking up speed as I realised that if we didn't turn up soon, we were going to be late.

I pushed the castle doors open and immediately we were bombarded by onslaughts of people rushing to their classes. This many people not on time? It drives me mad. As I was wondering what exactly was so unappealing to other people about the power of punctuality, Soul ran up next to us. Beside me, Emira flinched.

"You forgot to buy food again, Maka", Soul told me.

"Sorry! Looks like its PB&J tonight..."

"Again?! Ugh. Who's this?"

"This is Emira. She's new."

"Oh. Hey."

Emira smiled weakly and went redder than a ripe tomato.

"What's up with her?" Soul whispered in my ear as Emira looked at the ground, getting redder by the second.

"She's just shy. And she's new. Stop being an idiot and be nice for once!"

"Okay, okay. Geez!"

Finally we turned the corner and got to the class. Emira stared up at the Class sign with awe. Newbies.

To me, Class Crescent Moon is like home. Boring, mundane, but full of the people and things I love most. To Emira, it was like a whole different world, and you could tell. With each item and person she saw her eyes opened a little wider, and when she saw Stein rolling in, well, let's just say her face was priceless.

"Alright class, let's sit down. Today we will be dissecting, again", Stein said.

The whole class quietly groaned. At this rate, Stein was going to make every animal in the world extinct.

I quickly pulled Emira into her seat to avoid detection by Stein, who knows what he'd do to a newbie - all respect due . But I was too late; he'd already spotted her.

"I see we have someone new" Stein said with a maniacal grin.

_I know it's short but I have to switch people again. _

_Please Review, and thanks to the 9 people that have read this so far! (fail XP)_

_Chapter 4 will be from Kid's point of view, so hang in there!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Emira_

Stein was staring at me, so I froze. In hindsight that was understandable, after all, he is a maniacal scalpel wielding weirdo, teacher or other wise, but at that moment I felt like a total utter weirdo. Totally. It felt like the whole room was staring at me with freakish intensity. Just as I was about to slowly slide down under my desk or begin hyperventilating, he spoke.

"Well then, I hope you have a good time in class Crescent Moon. Now...".

The rest of what he said was lost to me as the roaring in my head died down and my breathing returned to a normal rate.

"You okay?" Maka asked, putting a hand gently on my arm.

"Yeah...", I almost sighed.

As the class went on I realised that this was like nothing I had ever been through before. We begun by dissecting a rare species of bird (something that Professor Stein apparently did on a regular basis) and then did some technique work on resonating with our partners. Needless to say I sat out for the second part. Despite the fact that I was new, it made me feel oddly out of place (well, more than I was already) to have no partner. I knew my brother had already decided on a partnership with his roommate, Anya, but I had a sneaking suspicion that I would be alone for a while.

Watching the others, I realised how behind I was. I barely knew how to resonate, let alone pull something off like what they were doing, and I was afraid that I would be useless if the school were to be attacked any time in the near future. And so even though I knew my plan would be about as effective as a New Year's Resolution, I decided I would do as much as I could to get a partner and catch up as fast as possible. If there was one thing worse than not fitting in, it was inadequacy, and that was a trap I was not going to fall into.

Eventually the lesson was over and Maka caught up to me as I shuffled out of the classroom.

"Wait!" she shouted, coming up beside me. "I need to introduce you to everyone. C'mon, let's go to the lunch room!"

And so I found myself being dragged off by Maka to a group of people I wasn't even sure I wanted to meet. But then again, one of them might be partnerless. I might find a meister after all. Nevertheless, new friends were always an advantage. I just had to try to assert myself more, that was all.

But a small voice in my head couldn't help but say "sure, that's the problem. that's all that's going on, isn't it."

Sometimes I hate my mind.

_Sorry for the short chapter, just I had to switch the point of view once I got to the cafeteria. Chapter 4 coming reeeeallllly soon, because I want to see what happens next too!_

_Remember to review and keep reading :D_


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter 4**_

_Kid_

"BUT IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL! Just let me fix it, PLEASE!"

"Oh, be quiet, Kid" Liz chided as she continued to paint her nails in an extremely asymmetrical fashion. "Besides, won't you need to draw a blueprint or something?"

Patty began to giggle.

Sometimes I don't even know why I try to preserve the poor remains of symmetry in this world.

"Hey Kid!" Patty began. Somehow I could already tell this wouldn't end well."How can you tell Liz to be symmetrical when you have three stripes on one side of you head and not the other? They dun look symmetrical to me!"

"Uuh... Aargh.." I began to stutter as my body was taken over with paralyzing fear and hatred. Why was I cursed to be this way? So assymetrical, I almost couldn't breathe.

Needless to say, before I knew it I was on the floor, screaming about how I was garbage. Often I don't realise what's going on around me, or essentially what I'm doing, when I have what Liz calls a "symmetry fit", but I knew what was going to happen this time, so I was aware. As I pounded the floor I slowly began to regain control and was just about to stop when Maka walked into the room. Normally, this would have absolutely no effect on me, but today there was something rather odd. Maka wasn't alone - she was with someone new. A new girl.

As soon as I saw them I quickly stood up and after brushing my hair of my face proceeded to adopt a relatively normal pose as fast as possible - the kind of pose that says: I did not just have a raging fit over my weapon partner's asymmetrical manicure. After all, people tended to rely a lot on first impressions. And that's a generally weird situation for anyone to walk into.

But something made me stop as my eyes readjusted. And then I froze. To me, time seemed to slow as Maka walked with this girl, this nameless girl who had frozen time.

After what seemed like hours to me, they finally reached the table.

"Kid, Liz, Patty, meet Emira. Emira, meet Kid, Liz and Patty", Maka said with a smile, pointing at each of us in turn.

Emira. That's a really pretty name.

I didn't realise I had said that aloud until I looked up to see Maka and Patty glaring at me and Liz staring at me with a knowing gaze.

I felt heat rush to my face as the girl giggled, her cheeks turning a rosy pink.

"Well Kid's an... interesting name", she said in reply.

"Short for Death the Kid", I mumbled, "But people call me Kid because it's easier and because Death the Kid reminds people of my father and it's kinda awkward, you know?!"

Shit.

She laughed again.

If my estimates were accurate, I was a deep shade of red by now. Alternately, I had stopped breathing and gone purple. Either way, I was looking like a swollen, brightly coloured vegetable. Charming.

I had read somewhere that if you focus less on yourself, you become less embarrassed. So, instead I focussed on her, which in hindsight, may have looked creepy.

She wasn't tall, but she wasn't short either, and her hair was an unremarkable shade of brown. But there was something about her, maybe it was her green eyes, that was different. Unique. Nothing that anybody would pick up on in the street, nothing that would make people stare. It wasn't beauty, nor was it intelligence or an athletic demeanor. It was just... her. And it was that quality that I couldn't name, but could only feel, that made me feel embarrassed and overly confident at the same time.

"So, your dad's Lord Death?" she asked as she sat next to me. I debated whether or not I should be nervous or overjoyed to the point of awkwardness.

"Yeah."

"That's pretty cool."

"Sorta."

"So, what do you do for fun?"

"Preserve symmetry." Wow, Kid. Great way to make a girl feel comfortable and confident in your sanity.

She laughed again. Should I ask her if she found me funny, or stupid? No, that would mean I was assuming she actually thought something of me in the first place. Other than some random creep in the lunchroom.

"Why is symmetry so important to you?"

Yup, she probably saw the fit. No, make that definitely.

"Because symmetry is key. Perfection. Everything around me is asymmetrical, but I try and make it as symmetrical as possible. Mainly because asymmetrical things bother me."

Just tell her everything Kid, and sound like a lunatic while you're at it. Judging by the look on her face, I had already been branded crazy idiot, stay away from at all costs.

"Well, that's cool. At least you have something you're passionate about."

Wait, what?

"There's nothing worse than not having something to strive to. Sure, your goal is world symmetry, which is a weird goal if you don't mind my saying," not at all... "but at least you don't have a pointless life, an existence devoid of meaning."

Wow. Deep thoughts.

Now it was her turn to go red as I realised once again that I had thought out loud.

"Not that that's not cool or anything", I said hurriedly. That seemed to make her less embarrassed - nice save, Kid. "What's your goal?"

"Well, I don't really have one", she admitted bashfully, "but I love acting. not that there's any chance to do that around here but it's not like this is theatre school or whatever."

Suddenly the bell went. For once I wished that class was over before it even started.

"Well, I better go. See Ya around", she shouted over the deafening sound of people talking and packing up as they all went to class.

"Bye", I said as she walked away.

No acting opportunities, huh? We'd see about that.

_**Yay! Thanks to **__Waterpokemon __**for reviewing! Keep reviewing and thanks for reading, reader.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note Thingy**

Sorry for not posting in ages but I've had a lot to do and to be truthful, this story is kinda on hiatus as i'm not that enthusiastic about it anymore. procrastination aside, this chapter is a shortie but for some reason kid is far funner to write as.

Would it really be so horrible if Emira and Kid were together?

Read the chapter bros

_**Chapter 5**_

_Emira_

Over the next few days I began to feel almost at home at the DWMA.

Maka was a great friend; she was kind and brave and surprisingly protective. For the first time in my life since age 7 I had a friend that I could talk to no matter what, because for once I could talk about the DWMA without fear of getting in trouble.

But the real icing on the cake, if you don't mind my saying, was Kid. Every time I went off with him to lunch, I could feel spiteful eyes on my back, but was the matter with being friends with him? He was the nicest guy I'd met so far, although if I was comparing him to the guys back home, that wasn't hard. There was just something about him that was... unique - not like other guys. And it made him a good friend.

Between Kid and Maka, I didn't have to spend too much time around Darcy, which was fine by me. Spending time around Darcy was often like walking across hot coals in pursuit of a pot of gold - rewarding if you put up with it, but painful, EXTREMELY PAINFUL, the whole way there.

After a few days, I got news in the lunchroom.

"So, Emira", Liz said as she was applying mascara (does she have an infinite supply of makeup or what?), "we were thinking... if we held a party to welcome you, even if it is a bit late, would you come?"

Without thinking, I instantly said, "Sure!"

"Great", Liz said, "So, last Friday of next month? I need time to make it the best party ever."

"Okay"

"I don't think that's such a good idea", Kid spoke up.

"Why not?" Liz asked.

"Well... ummmm... how many people do you want to invite?"

"Does it really matter, Kid? I think someone's just jealous because there'll be other guys there."

Kid went beetroot red.

"Stop it", I told Liz, "you know he's sensitive."

Kid was now bordering on purple. Sigh.

In an attempt to change the conversation, and avoid any more awkwardness for Kid, I asked Liz a question.

"So, what do you think of Stein's class". Bad choice.

"Well, it's a bit weird, and he's always dissecting stuff, but it's OK."

Oh no, not an awkward silence, please don't make it an awkward silence, nononononononononononono...

"Awkward...", Soul muttered.

Soon, everyone burst out laughing and conversation went back to normal. It was only then that I realised Kid had left. He couldn't still be embarrassed by the idea that he might like me, right? I mean, I knew he didn't, but it wasn't such a horrible thought, was it?

The bell rang, and I decided to go to class. It was a good thing, anyway. That meant he didn't think of me that way and that there was no chance of that happening. I should be happy, but I wasn't, really. I felt uncomfortable. I needed air. So, for the first time in my life, I skipped class. I needed to think things over, even if I wasn't sure why.

**remember to review and keep on reading (regardless of my lazy updates... i feel bad now!)**


	6. Author's Note: Supportive People Rock!

Hey guys,

so I know I haven't updated in AGES like over 3 months I think but recently I went to check on the story and i realized some people actually FAVOURITED AND FOLLOWED the story. I HAD NO IDEA! I GOT NO NOTIFICATIONS!  
So I guess the point of this is to tell you guys that I will be updating within the week because I literally had no idea some people liked it that much, and so thank you and a world of hugs to the following people:

Followers - Ninja Cucumbers, Pinkbubblegum13, RedHood101

Favouriters - AlicetheDerp, RedHood101

Reviewers - Storyteller042 (real life friend (gasps at prospect of reality) THANKS JESS even if you did only cackle)

THX AND KEEP WATCHING i will be updating in the next few days


	7. Chapter 6

_As promised about 5 days ago (or something) here is the next chapter to my previously abandoned story. It may not be a good chapter, and if not I'm sorry, but I really do like writing as Kid so I hope it is. Enjoy._

Kid's POV

It may have just been another trip to see my father, but already I knew that I was probably the most nervous I'd ever been when coming to see him. I'd been down the hallway to the Death Room too many times to count, but this time everything seemed much more tense - in fact, everything seemed a lot more asymmetrical too. Trying not to hyperventilate at the clear differences on the walls either side of me, I picked up my pace in a hope to get there before the lunch break was over.

It was really a stupid idea, to try and convince him of this. This was a school for weapons training, not theatre school - besides, I wasn't even meant to BE in classes here. What kind of chance did I have? But even as I thought it I knew it wouldn't turn me back. If I was stupid enough to have gone this far then I was certainly stupid enough to try and ask him, speaking of which the Death Room was awfully close now…

Just as I finished that train of thought I reached the steps that led to the Death Room. Slowly, letting myself gradually take in the blue walls with their tiny cartoon clouds, I climbed the stairs, half-hoping he was there and half-hoping he wasn't. But then again, he was always there, he couldn't leave the school - and so he was, sitting there at his little tea table, sipping tea in front of the mirror. I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or even more anxious, so I just stood nervously at the top of that stairs, waiting for him to notice I was there.

I didn't have to wait long, but then again he was my dad, not noticing me would be a bit weird.

"Kid!" he said in his usual chirpy voice. He had worn the same happy mask since he had started the DWMA, and I could never picture him without it. "Your stripes are looking cuter than ever! Come sit down"

He gestured towards the cushion on the other side of the tiny table. Awkwardly, I walked over and sat down, trying to ignore his comment about my hair. The last thing I needed right now was to make a fool of myself over symmetry - I needed him to take me seriously on this one.

"So, Kid", he said, drinking from his tea cup (which was looking even more puny than usual in his hands), "Why'd you visit? Not that I'm complaining, it's just you never seem to come round these days..."

Realising I had to cut in quickly before he became lost in nostalgia, I decided that was my moment to try and ask him. And if I didn't, then that was probably a sign that I shouldn't. Ever.

"Well", I started. I was already feeling my throat go dry and I tried not to focus on the tiny scratch just under the left eye socket on his mask that wasn't mirrored on the right as I continued, "I was just going to ask, erm…"

"Yes?" he took another sip from his teacup, but all I could notice was that scratch, and how irritating it was. If only he could just make another one on the other side, after all, it was barely visible would detract nothing from the mask itself.

"Um", I started, but already I knew I was long gone. It was almost as if my eyes has zoomed in on the scratch and couldn't see anything else. It became harder to breathe and I began to panic - what if he never fixed it? What if it got even worse?

No. I stopped myself, even though it was almost impossible to resists the urge to scream. I had to at least attempt to ask before I had a breakdown - this was becoming pathetic.

"Well, I just wanted to know since we're a school for training people in combat and not much else shouldn't we maybe give some of the students a chance to maybe be more creative or something like a play, I guess, well a play, a play would be a good idea, don't you think? A school play would be really good, yeah."

Father stared at me and I wondered if I could have possibly said anything that sounded more insane or totally nonsensical. He had seen me at worse times, I supposed, but I wasn't going to hold onto any false hopes. If anything, I had probably made anything artsy even less of a possibility at the school - I'm sure she'd thank me for that. Not. Still, I almost held my breath as he began to speak.

"You know, Kid", he started, speaking so incredibly slowly I could almost scream, "that's not a bad idea."

What? This wasn't how it was meant to go. He was meant to tell me I was clearly deranged and send me off to imagine explaining to Emira that I'd totally blown any chance of any acting opportunity within five miles of Death City.

He continued. "I'll have to organise which play we do, but I'm sure Miss Marie will be more than happy to help out, and Spirit can help too, and Justin if we can get him in… yes, it's a great idea!"

He clapped his hands in front of my face and I had to stop myself from flinching.

"We'll start right now! Thanks for the idea Kid, you really are just brilliant sometimes!"

I tried not to feel guilty as I left the room so he could start his grand plan, but already I hoped he would just let it blow over that I suggested it. I definitely wasn't going to volunteer for a role, that was for sure, so hopefully he'd forget about my involvement entirely. Now all there was to do was to wait until news got out.

_Once more a HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited as well anyone who's read this - it means a lot to me. I'm not going to say I won't continue unless I get a review (because that's pushy) but they really do help me to improve my writing (which means a better story) so even if you hated it telling me so (and WHY) is still helpful :) (but only if you justify your loathing and hatred)_

_I may be a bit slow at updating because I have like a bazillion assignments that I've made almost no progress on and they're due in less than a week (ALL OF THEM) but I will continue because I want to and I hope you guys want me to, too._


End file.
